


Overcoming Fears

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, fear of ocean, fear of sharks, galephobia, ross being a cockblock, snuggles, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin wants to help Danny overcome his phobia of sharks and the ocean with a therapeutic swim session in Ross' pool one night. Dan's more than a little reluctant, but Arin's quite adamant that his plan will work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Working on Secrets was getting me really down, I decided to do this cute thing to bring myself up a bit. I love comfort stuff like this.

“Alright, next time on Game Grumps, Daniel buys me a new fuckin’ Oculus.”

Arin switches off the recording and leans forward to write down the time before turning to his partner, who is still trembling slightly in his seat with his face buried in his hands. The aforementioned Oculus is laying on the ground across the room where Dan had chucked it in terror. Arin shakes his head and crosses the room to examine the damage.

“Dude, can we just ditch this fucking game and be done with it?” Dan says from behind his palms, voice slightly muffled. “I really don’t want to do this anymore…”

Concluding that the damage to the device is minimal, Arin begins unplugging it and turning off the game. “Dude, it’s just a Snorkeling Sim. There aren’t even sharks in this; there’s literally nothing to fucking be afraid of – “

“That’s not the point, man!” Dan says sharply, sitting back on the sofa and raking his hands through his hair. “I’m not – I have a phobia, okay? It’s irrational, I know, but that’s just how it is! I can’t do anything about it!”

Arin plops back on the couch next to Dan, reaching over to rub his knee comfortingly. “Sure you can. It’s called confronting your fear, Daniel.”

Dan pulls his leg away and shakes his head in frustration. “Arin, it’s not that simple.”

“I’m just saying, dude, that’s something you gotta take care of at some point.”

“Fuckin’,” Dan looks away and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “I don’t see why it’s so damn important. Avoiding it’s worked for me up to this point. And I don’t plan on going on a boat any time soon so – “

“Ross said we could use his pool at any time.” Arin interrupts, getting up and striding purposefully for the door. “ I’ll give him a call in a bit. We can head over tonight and start.”

“Wha – Arin, wait!” Dan scrambles after him, but Arin is already most of the way down the hall. He catches up with him in the kitchen and grabs his arm, spinning him around and planting both hands on either side of his waist on the counter.

“Arin, I didn’t agree to this.” He growls, nose almost touching the younger man’s. Arin looks back at him, completely unbothered by the sudden closeness.

“Danny, you can’t live your entire life afraid of sharks that aren’t there.” Dan breaks eye contact at this and looks down to scrutinize the collar of Arin’s tank top. His gaze is turned back upwards by a firm hand under his chin tipping his head up. Arin’s brown eyes are soft, and he traces Dan’s lips with his thumb before he speaks again. “Just try for me. Please? I’ll be right there so it won’t be scary. I don’t want you to be afraid anymore.”

His lips replace his thumb against Dan’s mouth and move slowly in a loving kiss. His hand slides back into Dan’s hair and tugs ever so slightly. Dan feels his bones turn to jelly a bit as he leans into Arin’s chest; damn Arin for being such a fucking good kisser. He sighs when their lips part, partly in frustration and partly in resignation.

“Fine,” he huffs, touching their foreheads together and closing his eyes. “I’ll try your little… therapy session, or whatever the hell this is…”

* * *

 

It’s almost nine when Dan pulls up to Ross and Holly’s place. He debates just leaving and pretending he forgot about the thing altogether, but then he spots Arin in the driveway, leaning against his own car and looking down at his phone. He looks up at the sound of Dan’s car approaching and flashes a stupid grin at him. Fuck. No getting out of it now. Dan glumly parks his car and gets out, dragging his feet up the driveway towards his friend.

“Was starting to think you were gonna pussy out, Avidan,” Arin says teasingly, throwing an arm around the skinnier man’s shoulders and giving him an affectionate shake. Dan manages to grin weakly.

“Yeah, well, I figured you’d give me shit for it if I did…”

Arin plants a kiss on his temple. “Damn straight I would.”

Dan’s smile turns a bit more real as a small flush creeps up to his cheeks. They head into the O’Donovan residence without much preamble, Arin calling a greeting as they do so. Holly leans around the corner of the dining room doorway with a glass of wine in one hand and Officer Feathers the pigeon on the opposite shoulder.

“Hey boys!” She greets them warmly. “Here for Danny’s swim lesson?”

Dan flushes. “I already know how to swim, Holly…” He mumbles embarrassedly. She pats his arm affectionately as she walks passed them into the living room.

“I know, I’m just teasing ya silly,” She chirps. She gestures back into the dining room towards the sliding glass door that leads to the patio. “I put out some towels for you guys. Oh and Arin, the button for the lights is on the table. It’s got a waterproof casing so don’t worry about getting it wet. Ross and I are gonna be streaming WoW tonight so if you need anything just come get us, alright?”

“Thank’s Hol,” Arin says to her retreating back, pulling a reluctant Dan onto the dark patio with him before releasing him. He shucks his shirt and shoes and grabs the small remote to control the pool lights, pushing the button. The water is illuminated by a bright green glow and Dan relaxes a bit; if it’s lit up this might not be as terrifying as he expected. Arin wastes no time ambling down the steps into the water, placing the remote in the pocket of his trunks and turning to Dan, who’s still fully clothed by the patio table.

“You planning on swimming in your clothes, dude?” He inquires with a raised eyebrow. Dan starts and hurriedly begins shedding his clothes, having put on his trunks under his jeans before heading over. As he steps out of his pants and towards the water he feels a wave of trepidation sweep over him. Lights or no, the pool is still pretty dark.

Very slowly he descends the steps, shivering a little at the slight chill of the water as it creeps up his calves, then his thighs. He stops at the last step, the water lapping at his hips.

“Arin, this is fucking stupid,” Dan says, crossing his arms and shifting his weight from leg to leg in discomfort. “Do you really think this’ll even work – “

His words are cut off by a yelp of indignation as Arin approaches and pulls him into his arms, tugging him off the last step and into the belly deep end of the pool.

“Sure it’ll work,” Arin says, ignoring Dan’s wriggling and weak pleas and carrying him easily into slightly deeper water, scooping him up into his arms bridal style as he does so. He grins stupidly at Dan’s scowl. “See? Not so bad when I’m here, huh?”

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Dan mutters, pushing futilely against Arin’s broad chest with both hands, but the other man’s grip is strong.

“All right, all right, I’ll stop,” Arin chuckles, leaning in to nuzzle Dan’s stubbly cheek affectionately. “Lets just float a bit.”

Dan grunts sullenly in reply and leans his head back against Arin’s bicep where it’s cradled behind his neck, staring up at the stars. They float listlessly for a bit and in spite of himself Dan finds himself relaxing bit by bit. Arin’s arms are strong around him, his warm chest pressed against Dan’s side a supportive presence. The pool light casts a pretty glow on everything and the sky is clear, allowing him an unobstructed view of the stars.

“Alright,” Arin’s voice breaks the silence after a while and Dan looks up at him questioningly. He releases his hold on Dan’s legs and stands him up, keeping one arm around his shoulders as he reaches into the pocket of his swimsuit. “Time for step two.”

“Arin what – “

The lights suddenly flick off as Arin pushes the button to the pool lights, and the two are enveloped in darkness. Dan’s hands grip Arin’s arm like a vise, a surge of terror rising in the back of his throat as his eyes flit around, desperately looking for any source of light. But the water around them is pitch black, only a faint reflection of the weak starlight rippling upon the surface. “Arin, what the FUCK – “

“It’s alright, Danny, hey, c’mere, literally nothing’s different. You’re okay,” Arin’s voice is soothing and calm and he moves to rub one hand up and down Dan’s shoulder. But Dan’s distracted, staring into the water lapping at the center of his chest.

It’s dark, so fucking dark. The rational part of his brain knows he’s perfectly safe in Ross’ backyard, but the phobia is whispering all kinds of horrible things to him. It doesn’t help that this is a saltwater pool, the familiar briny smell making it easier for his brain to think he’s out in the blackness of the ocean. Easier to imagine what might be lurking under the surface, waiting to yank him under…

“Arin, fucking seriously, this is - I can’t - “ Dan’s breathing turns rapid and shallow as sheer panic overcomes him, his eyes wide and horrified. He jerks away from Arin’s reassuring touch, inadvertently moving into the deeper end of the pool. He treads water clumsily with limbs that feel as though they are encased in lead, his whole body trembling violently. “I need to get out, I need to get on land _right fucking now_ \- “

Dan’s head almost dips under the surface with one misstep into the deep end and he whimpers loudly. With two strong strokes Arin is in front of the older man, surrounding him with his arms in a comforting bear hug and calming his struggles.

“Hey, heyheyheyhey,” he soothes, one arm secure around Dan’s back and the other around his slender waist. “You’re okay, see? Nothing in here is gonna hurt you, dude. I’m here… Just focus on me, okay?”

As he speaks, Arin slowly walks them back to the shallower water, to where he is no longer standing on tiptoe to keep their heads up. Dan’s fingers are dug tightly into Arin’s back, his legs wrapped around the younger man’s waist and his face pressed hard into his neck as he struggles to calm his breathing. He focuses on the rhythm of Arin’s pulse in his jugular from where Dan’s face is pressed to it. It’s strong and even, and strangely comforting. He feels his own heartbeat slowing and calming as he relaxes against Arin’s body.

After a short period of time Dan’s face stirs against Arin’s neck. 

“You okay, buddy?” Arin murmurs down to him, giving his hip a gentle squeeze. Dan nods against him, pulling his face away slightly to rest his cheek on Arin’s shoulder.

“Y’know, maybe this isn’t that bad…” He says softly, fingers tracing idle circles on Arin’s shoulder blades. Arin turns his head to look down at the other man. 

“Oh yeah?” He asks, the corners of his mouth curling into a soft smile. 

“Yeah. As long as you’re keeping my bony ass floatin’, baby bear. I think I could get used to this.” Dan giggles, lifting his head and placing a kiss on the end of Arin’s nose. Arin feigns being offended, giving Dan a mock scowl. 

“Hey, what am I now, your glorified floatie?” 

He’s answered by a splash of water from a sweep of Dan’s arm. Removing one hand from Dan’s waist, Arin brings it out of the water quickly to fling water back at him. Dan sputters as the water hits his face and laughs, shaking his head and burying it back in Arin’s neck. 

Arin’s about to splash him again when he feels lips at his throat beginning to shyly make their way up to his jaw. With a soft chuckle he leans in to trail his own set of kisses along Dan’s shoulder, playfully nipping his collarbone. Dan’s arms slide around his back, up his chest, and wrap around his shoulders as he lifts his head again so that the two are face to face. Arin captures his lips in a gentle kiss, cupping his jaw and tilting his head to kiss him more deeply - 

Suddenly both the pool and porch lights flash on, accompanied by Ross’s annoyed voice.

“Hey, no fucking in my pool!” He yells out the sliding door at the two. "You know how much it costs to clean that shit?!” 

Dan pulls away from Arin’s embrace with a roll of his eyes and a glare towards the Australian. 

“Goddammit Ross, we were having a MOMENT!” He yells back exasperatedly. “We were making progress, not love!”

“Uh huh,” Ross replies, casting a glower at them and turning to head back into the house. “I’m totally sure.”

“Fuckin’…” Dan sighs, shaking his head. He glances back at Arin. “You think we should call it a night? Not sure I wanna continue with Officer Cockblock glaring at us from the windows.”

Arin shrugs and steps to Dan’s side as they move towards the pool steps. “Might as well. We can pick back up tomorrow night, yeah? We’ll get you through this little by little.”

Dan nuzzles his shoulder with a hum. “Yeah. Baby steps. I’ll get there eventually…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
